Numerous devices and approaches are known for dispensing fragrances for odor control purposes. The fragrances are dispensed from air control substances of varying types and forms, including gels, absorbent wicks, gases, liquids, and solids. It is known to incorporate these odor control substances in refill containers which are utilized with dispenser housings or supports. Some prior art dispensers are electrically powered, employing fans and/or heating elements to promote fragrance dispensing.
A need exists for an environmentally friendly metered control for dispensing odor control substances such as fragrances in an optimized manner with relatively limited waste.